Tey How
Tey How was a female Neimoidian who served as a battleship pilot for the Trade Federation during their blockade and subsequent invasion of the planet Naboo. During the initial blockade, How piloted the Federation flagship Saak'ak and gave her superiors Daultay Dofine and Nute Gunray various reports and warnings concerning a pair of Jedi ambassadors from the Galactic Republic who the Federation tried to kill aboard the vessel. After the Jedi escaped and the full invasion of Naboo began, How transfered to piloting the droid control ship Vuutun Palaa. She activated the battle droid army deployed to fight the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle of Naboo, but was killed when the child pilot Anakin Skywalker managed to fly an N-1 starfighter into the interior of the Vuutun Palaa and destroy its main reactor. Biography Jedi escape Tey How was a Neimoidian female who served the Trade Federation during their blockade of the planet Naboo over a trade dispute in the year 32 BBY. She was stationed as the pilot of the ''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 cargo freighter Saak'ak under the command of Captain Daultay Dofine, which served as the flagship of the Federation fleet. How was seated in the navigation station on the bridge when the Jedi ambassadors Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived onboard the Saak'ak to negotiate the end of the blockade on the behalf of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum of the Galactic Republic. After Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray tried to kill the Jedi using poisonous dioxis gas, a squad of B1 battle droids was sent to make sure they were dead; however, How reported to her superiors that contact had been lost with the squad after the battle droids were quickly destroyed by the Jedi. Panicked by the loss of the droids, Gunray ordered How to seal off the bridge and then to close the blast doors once Jinn started to cut through the bridge doors with his lightsaber. The Jedi were forced to cease their attempt to reach the bridge once a pair of droidekas attacked them, and How reported that they had moved into the ship's vents. A deadly transfer As the Jedi slipped aboard one of the Federation's landing craft and escaped the Saak'ak, How informed Gunray that they were receiving a transmission from Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo on the surface below. After Amidala refused to give into the Federation's demands, droid forces were deployed to invade the surface of Naboo. How was then still present on the bridge when Gunray's master Darth Sidious contacted him via hologram for an update on the invasion's progress, in which Gunray chose to avoid mentioning the escape of the two Jedi. As the takeover of Naboo proceeded, How and Dofine transferred from the Saak'ak to the bridge of the ''Lucrehulk''-class Battleship Vuutun Palaa. When the Gungan Grand Army gathered to oppose the Trade Federation's invasion in battle, Dofine ordered How to activate their droid army on surface below. During the ensuing battle, the child Anakin Skywalker piloted a N-1 starfighter into the interior of the Vuutun Palaa and fired missiles into the vessel's main reactor. How reported that the ship was losing power due to the apparent damage, but Dofine refused to believe anything had made it through the battleship's shields. The captain's confidence was misplaced however, and the bridge erupted around them along with the rest of the ship, killing How and other members of the crew. Equipment During the Invasion and Battle of Naboo, How wore a black and gray robe with a black mitre. She used a pair of data goggles and hand-operated data panels in the navigation station to control and pilot both the Saak'ak and the Vuutun Palaa. Behind the scenes Tey How was created for the 1999 film [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]]. The character's voice was provided by two different actors; director George Lucas's daughter Amanda Lucas under the pseudonym "Tyger" and an uncredited Marc Silk. External links *Tey Howonon on Wookiepedia Category:Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Characters Category:Movies Characters Category:Neimoidians Category:Females Category:Trade Federation members Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Anakin Skywalker